The Only One
by SaigeStar
Summary: Shes the only one who doesn't know she half vampire, shes the only one who dosen't know she is his imprint, the only one who doesn't know the myth is real, the only one that dosen't know how dangerous the Volturi are. Soon that is about to change... J/N
1. Chapter 1

**The Only One**

**Pairing: Jake/Nessie**

**Rating: PG-13 for some language, mild sexual content and action.**

**Based: After Breaking Dawn.**

**Disclaimer: All thoughts and such of the Twilight Saga belong to S.M. though I do own this plot hehe, but not the characters, though Jasper and Jacob I wish belonged to me ;D**

**Summary: Renesmee, or Nessie for short, has been an orphan her whole life. After her parents died when she was only two months she was sent to an orphanage in the pits of Seattle. For 16 years she lived there, not knowing of her parents past, or her future containing what she was. When a lady of the name of Sue Clearwater adopts her she's taken into a whole new world. Going to a school on a reservation, being the only one who is as white as snow with light hair, she's the only one there who is different, only…that's what she thinks.**

My head pounded against the offending sunlight, that streamed through the greased windows of the girls bleak dormitory of the orphanage, as I opened my chocolate eyes I squeezed them shut trying to block it out. I couldn't move in fear my head would roll off my shoulders, but then again that didn't seem like to bad of an idea at the moment…. My hangover would be gone at least… but then I would have to explain the missing head….

I vaguely remember last night. It had been a farewell party for my leaving. Surprisingly I had been adopted, which I could say came to as a shock to all of us since I was sixteen and that was well past the age limit that most couples looked for in a kid. But I wasn't adopted by a smiling newlywed couple that made me want to gag every time they cooed over one of the toddlers. No, I was adopted by an older lady with long black hair that she wore in a long braid down her back. She was shorter then my 5'5 stature but only by a couple inches. She had tan skin and wrinkles at the corner of her eyes along with deep laugh lines that deepened every time she smiled, which was a lot since she did it about ten times when she met me. Her eyes where dark brown a bright smile and motherly touch that made me like her instantly when she pulled me into a warm hug.

I was slightly confuse about the whole ordeal to state lightly, but I soon pushed away those thoughts when I realized that I would soon have a warm home and a family to call my own, not that I didn't like my own little family I had made here, but it wasn't what I wanted, I wanted more.

I laid still in my slightly lumpy hard mattress, trying to win the battle over my head, so far the aftermath of the alcohol of last night was winning.

Staying there, I laid as still as possible, which wasn't hard for me since staying still was as comfortable to me as sleeping. That was until I heard the sound of chunky combat boots running down the isle of beds that where lined up at opposite ends of each wall. Soon I felt a hard shove from my best friend Mandy. "Mands, this better be important because right now my head is about to split in two." I growled under my breath through clenched teeth.

I could almost hear her roll her heavily lined eyes, "Yeah well if you don't consider Miss bitch-a-lot coming up here to talk to you important, then, ok, I guess it's not really."

Well crap.

I scurried out of bed still wearing last night's clothes, and went to straighten the quilt that had covered me only moments before. Miss bitc- ahem Miss Patrick was not the best of people to be around, she always complained that something wasn't clean enough or that we made too much noise, when of course we made none at all and it was in fact the stupid house that we lived in that made all the noise… ok that sounds a bit weird.

Not only did she complain but she also likes to nitpick, a lot! Especially to me. She would go at it on a daily bases, she would tell me that I'm a freak, which I would reply with "what gave it away?" and then of course she would get mad, giving me dishes for a week.

What I didn't get was why she said I was freak, I mean I'm not unnaturally tall, I was 5'5 and had brown eyes and copper hair, ok so my skin was a bit on the pale side, but I did everything I knew to try and get it to a "Sun Glow" tan. Nothing worked; I always came out looking like an orange, and one time I actually turned a shade of yellow. It was a bit pitiful at times, especially when my friends "family" called me a vampire. I mean really, I have a beating heart; I don't drink blood though at times I sort of couldn't help but think about the taste, and my skin is warmer than most.

"If you don't change out of those clothes she's going to bust a nut."

I looked over my shoulder to my friend, she blue eyes lined with heavy black eyeliner, nothing new. I nodded taking my clothes she was offering to me and stripped quickly out of the black mini skirt I was wearing and red tank top, shoving them hurriedly under my metal bed frame.

Mandy watched me with an amused expression on her features as I quickly pulled on my old, soft worn, ripped jeans and black turtle neck, I don't know how I survived the cold Seattle nights in just a mini skirt, tank top and heels. Oh shit! I looked around before spotting the silver pumps a few feet away. I ran and grabbed them throwing them under the bed to meet my clothes.

"Well that took all of one minute." I gave her a look, "I'm sorry, I tried to wake you up earlier but you kicked me, which, might I add is going to bruins later. " She finished giving me a pointed look. Sighing I sat down on my bed my head falling into my hands. The mattress caved a bit when she sat down next to me, the chains that where hooked onto her black skinny jeans rattled in my very sensitive ears as she moved. "What's wrong?" She asked putting an arm around me.

I just shook my head, my hair falling in a wave around my face. I suddenly felt scared, thousands of questions going through my mind a mile a minute. Would she like me once she got to know me, would she to think I was a freak? Would she send me back if I did something wrong, or if I messed up, would the rest of her family like me? Would I be accepted? I was having a mental break down as the thoughts poured over me like a flood. This was the first time I felt insecure about anything, I guess I had a right to feel that way, I didn't like it but I couldn't help it either.

Mandy gave an audible sigh bringing me closer to her, "OK I can totally tell what you're thinking about, every kid who has walked out of this place has thought the same thing." She turned my face towards hers, "Ness you're going to be fine, and her family is going to love you no matter what, I promise."

You know for a girl who looks like she would mug you in the streets, she sure does have a warm disposition. Just how she was when she was younger, I sighed smiling a bit at the thought.

"Well if you promised, then I guess it must be true."

She smirked, "of course it's true." And just as the words left her lips, Miss Patrick walked in, her obnoxious heels clanking on the hard flooring the lady who had adopted me, behind her. "Oh boy." She said giving me a playful eye roll when we both saw Miss Patrick's bright pink office dress. I let a giggle slip past my lips before covering my mouth with my hands.

The women came to a stop in front of us, again that feeling of insecurity washed over me like a tidal wave when I looked at the dark haired lady that waited patiently behind Miss Patrick. I suddenly realized that I didn't remember her name.

Finally Miss Patrick spoke up; her annoyingly high voice broke when she said my name in a high pitch. We all winced at the sound, even the lady.

"Renesmee!" Why did she have to shout my name like that? "I hope your bags are packed." I nodded gesturing to the single suitcase at the foot of the bed that rested on the floor, thankful that I had packed it the day before. "Good. Well, Miss Clearwater this is Renesmee Carlie, she doesn't have a last name but don't pay attention to that, I thought you could introduce you two before we sign the last of the papers. So shall we?" She asked gesturing to the door at the end of the ling room.

Before they left Miss Patrick sniffed the air, wrinkling her nose in disgust. "What is that horrible smell?" She said looking around the sparse room and floor.

Mandy nudged my side with her elbow, a devious smile playing at the edge of her mouth.

Shrugging it off, Miss Patrick lead Miss Clearwater away, the good slamming shut with a loud echo through the walls.

"It's probably your clothes." Mandy exclaimed with a burst of laughter.

I scowled while kneeling down to drag the clothes I had barrowed from some of the other girls. They did smell really bad, like a mixture of piss and vomit.

"Someone spilt beer on your shirt, along with Michael throwing up from too many shots. Which is actually a good thing since he probably would have gotten alcohol poising or something of the sort." She stated in a thoughtful voice.

I just shook my head throwing them back under the bed; they'll find them eventually if Mandy dosen't tell them. "I can't believe you had to get me drunk for the first time, right before I was to get adopted." I said with a sigh.

"Well it had to happen sometime, just be glad you where around people you love, and care for you. You had nothing to worry about since I don't get drunk. One beer and that's it for me."

"How many did I have?" I don't think I want to know.

"About five straight shots one apple martini and a sip of a beer, you didn't like the last one so much." She counted off her fingers.

I groaned, "God, never again do I want to drink,"

She chuckled, "I highly doubt that sweetie, and you'll probably drink again, but not as much this time. Lessens the hangover if you don't drink that much." She said with a wink.

I came to a sudden thought and smelt myself. "I must smell horrible." I whined making a face of distress.

Leaning forward she sniffed me, "nope you smell fine, like lavender, lilacs and I think the ocean. Weird but true." I groaned, great so I smell like flowers and water, oh well it's better than piss and vomit.

Mandy looked outside, before reaching over and grabbing my purple suitcase, "We better get you downstairs before Miss Bitch-a-lot comes to rip you a new one," I realized what was happening and tears started to mist my eyes, "Awe don't cry sweetie. I'm gonna miss you a lot, we all are, but you have a new life to start babe. Don't let little things like leaving us, stop you." She said giving me a tight hug and pulling back. "We're going to be just fine without you, sure I might cry and if anyone sees I'll kill them but hey at least I know you'll be somewhere nice, somewhere where people will love you. A family."

My nerves calmed down a bit as she talked, my tears fading away with every word she said. "You'll always be my first family." I said in a whisper. She smiled.

"I know Nessie, I know."

We walked slowly out of the room and down the bare hallway, towards the stairs, descending them as we went. No other kids around, all of them outside taking advantage of the sun, though the air was still cold.

I felt tears mist over again when we came to a stop at the front doors. Michael, Sandra and Kasey where all waiting for me by the door, they stopped talking when they saw me. Sandra and Kasey where first to run forward and wrap me in a group hug.

"Oh my God I'm gonna miss you _so _much!" Kasey gushed crushing me in her thin arms. Boy was she strong sometimes.

I saw Sandra laugh while stepping back, prying Kasey off of me, "yeah well you're going to miss her even more if you don't let her go, the poor girl is going to die from lack of oxygen."

"Seriously, give her some room." Michael said coming up to me and giving me a hug, his muscled body warm around mine as he held me close. "I'm going to miss you Nessie." He breathed in my ear. I nodded in turn, swallowing the lump in my throat.

Mandy came between us, "ok, ok that's enough. Paw off my boyfriend, it's bad enough you guys where making out last night."

I choked on air as I stared at my friends. "what?"

"Oh hush, it was nothing really, it was clear you guys where drunk off your asses, plus Michael vomited the minute you guys pulled back so all in all I don't think it really counts." Sandra said, her New York accent thick. She flipped her black hair behind a shoulder, her dark skin sparkling from the makeup she wore. "Besides I don't think you really care Mandy, their like brother and sister, it was kind of hilarious to watch if you think about it."

Kasey butted in, throwing her arm around my shoulder. "Yeah, though just don't let it happen again, because seriously I think Mands might bust one if you do." She snickered.

Mandy huffed, "whatever, if it was your boyfriend I bet you would feel a tad awkward to if he was kissing your best friend."

I shook my head, "I am _never_ drinking again." I said giving them all each one last hug before stepping back, Miss Clearwater and Miss Patrick coming up from behind us.

"What are all of you doing inside? Shouldn't you be outside?" Miss Patrick snapped.

Michael made a face without her noticing.

"Renesmee I think we should go now, so we don't hit traffic." Miss Clearwater said in a warm, light, voice that made me smile slightly.

Nodding I said my good byes' to my friends, family, one last time. Giving them each a kiss before I stepped out of the door, I heard Miss Patrick start to nag at them just as the door started to close behind me, Mandy's voice snapping back at her. "Oh shove off!"

Well it looks like they would be fine without me. I sighed looking back at the gloomy orphanage, it was set in not the most pleasant place to be so I can't say I'm too sad to leave, just sad I had to leave my friends.

"Come on dear."

I looked at Miss Clearwater as she took my bags from me and placed them in the backseat; I got in the passenger seat and fidgeted with my seatbelt before settling down in my seat. "I um, I don't exactly remember your name, Miss Clearwater." I said awkwardly.

She laughed, "It's Sue, Renesmee, and please no Miss Clearwater, it's just Sue."

I nodded quietly.

"I'm as nervous as you are, dear, so please don't feel awkward." I gave her a grateful smile, relaxing somewhat into the seat as she pulled away from the gloom of Dominic's Home for Orphans.

**So? How was it? I'm very proud of it so far if I do say so myself lol. ;D  
I have a lot of hope, and pride, for this story so leave me a review and tell me what you thought, think, anything that your curious about just ask.**

**xo- Saige**

**p.s. any mistakes I'm sorry for, I tried to make as little as possible.**


	2. Chapter 2

The car ride was an overall quiet one. The radio was turned down so it could barely be heard over the noise of the engine. Sue only said a few words to me, trying to engage in a conversation, it didn't exactly work. I hummed a few replies and nodded my head but that was it, she finally gave up, giving me a small smile, and turning her concentration back to the road.

I wasn't trying to be rude, but this was still too much for me to handle. It was like one moment I'm doing a weeks' worth of dishes at the orphanage and then the next moment I'm in this car being taken to my new family, it was a lot to take in!

I rested my head on the window, letting the cool glass press against my skin as I watch the trees pass by us in a blur as the car sped down the winding highway. The clouds had finally come, covering what little sun there was, making a grey quilt over the sky as a light fog started to settle in.

We were surrounded by forest, the trees creating a towering wall on both sides of the two lane road, one going one way, the other, the other way. There was nothing to do but look out the window and close my eyes, and in doing so I was soon fast asleep.

…**.**

_Everything was a blur, like a painted image that had been tainted by water before it could dry, like it had been smeared so that everything was a single form._

_My heart rate was faster than normal as I stared at the scenery before me, I was in the middle of a forest, the trees surrounded me, moss hanging for the branches and the logs that lay scattered on the forest floor. My breathing has heavy, creating a fog before evaporating in the air again; my hands were shaking with the nervousness I felt, the excitement, and pure curiosity and sureness that pumped through me. _

_Why was I feeling this? I knew the answer, but I didn't know how I knew the answer. It was confusing yet… it wasn't._

"_Bella."_

_Bella? Who is Bella? Yet on instinct I turned to the voice, my heart stopped its abnormal beating for a moment to skip a beat. The person and the surroundings where still blurred but I could tell he wasn't like me, his heart didn't beat, it hadn't moved in centuries._

_I swallowed before saying a name I didn't know, "Edward."_

_Edward moved forward at a fast pace, standing only a foot away from me, from Bella, even though I wasn't touching him I could feel the ice cold radiate off of this body in waves. I shuddered involuntarily while looking at the golden color of his eyes. _

_He waited patiently for me to speak, his stillness unnatural, I spoke. "I know." It was a simple answer, two words. Nothing else needed to be spoken._

_He took an unnecessary breath, "how."_

"_Your eyes, the dreams, what happened in the parking lot…. So many moments."_

"_And do you know what I eat?" He said coming closer to me._

_I shook my head, "you won't hurt me."_

"_Do you know what I'm capable of? I'm a monster Bella, I don't know what I would do if I hurt you. I've killed people before." He said in a harsh tone that disturbed the peacefulness of their surroundings._

_I stepped up, taking his hands in mine, looking in his eyes. I whispered three words: "I trust you."_

…**.**

I was startled awake by a sudden bump in the road, by breathing as heavy as it was in the dream as I sat up straighter, though the only emotion that controlled my mind was perplexing confusion mingled with curiosity. Who was Bella, who was Edward? Was it a memory I had, but didn't know about, or was it just from a movie I had seen before?

"Renesmee? Are you alright?" Sue asked, concern clear in her voice.

I turned to her giving her a slight smile nodding my head in turn, my breathing was back to normal but my mind was a whirlwind of thoughts, and now, emotions.

A few minutes past in silence before the highway opened up somewhat and soon turned off into a town. I looked out the window again, watching as Sue pulled off of the highway and onto the street. A few fast food drive-thru where scattered here and there, small cafes and a library along with one school, we past it all before parking in the lot of an old, worn, looking diner.

"I thought you could use some food, we've been driving for a few hours now." She said before turning off the engine and getting out of the car.

I waited a few seconds before following heed and unbuckling my seat belt and stepping out of the small vehicle. Slamming the door shut I walked around it and fell into step besides Sue as she walked up to the diner, pulling the door open and letting me walk in first.

It was dimly lit; I had to let my eyes adjust to the room before going over to a booth with Sue, doing as the sign at the door said: **Please Seat Yourself A Waiter Will Be With You Shortly. **So that's what we did, sitting ourselves in a little four-seater booth that lined the wall along with several others.

The diner wasn't crowded, a few men and women sat together in a group of four, while a few sat by themselves.

"You can order anything you want." Sue said giving me a warm smile.

I nodded, just then a waitress came over with holding two menus, and she was old, really old, with white hair and a tanned wrinkled face. "What can I get'cha dears?" She asked in a bored voice.

"Can we look over the menu for a few minutes?"

The lady grunted and walked away.

I looked down at my menu, opening it and taking a peek at the lists of food they had for lunch. Nothing looked appealing but I pushed away the thought of not ordering anything since Sue was nice enough to stop. Of course she was nice enough to stop; she's your new mom. I scolded myself mentally.

Sue put her menu down and looked at me, I could feel her eyes burning a hole in my forehead, sighing I looked up from the paper sheet I held in my hands, "yes?"

She shrugged, "I'm sorry it's just that this feels so strained, I don't want it to be strained. I want to know more about you, what you like, and what you dislike. I want to know_ you_."

What did I like, what did I dislike. Oh boy those where hard questions, for one it's because not even I know the answers. "I'm sorry about the strain, its mostly my fault – yes it is – this is just a lot for me to handle right now, I mean I'm going to a new home for the first time in sixteen years, I've never known a home, or a loving embrace by a parent, and if I have I clearly don't remember it. It's just a lot at the moment; though give me time I'll come around, just a few days, maybe a week. Give or take."

"OK, I'm sorry for seeming to pressure you, I'm not exactly new at this, having a child, but I am new at the adopting part. If you want I can tell you about myself, and we'll see where that takes us." She said giving me a hopeful look. It sounded much better than me telling her about myself, so I nodded. "Ok well let's see…" she started, thinking for a moment, "…well I have-"

"Are you ready to order?" The waitress instructed.

Sue paused, "I'll have a number three burger, no side order."

I didn't know what I wanted so I just ordered what she had, "The same please, and some water." After she left I turned my attention back onto Sue.

"Well," She started, "I have two children, a boy and a girl, Seth is sixteen and Leah is eighteen." She pulled her wallet out of her purse I hadn't seen her carry in, and showed me the two pictures of a boy with curly dark black hair with an almost nonexistent brown hue, dark brown eyes and a straight smile, his skin was tanned and I could tell that he was fit but in a boyish gangly way. The girl was the same only her hair was pure black and straight, though her smile was the same along with her skin color, her eyes the same dark brown with long black lashes.

"They're beautiful." I said, and it was truth, they were.

Sue smiled lovingly at the pictures before putting it back in her purse. "Yes they are, and soon." She said looking at me, "I'll have a picture of you, to place next to them."

I didn't know what to say, so I just looked away giving her a smile that I was sure looked more like a grimace.

"I'm sorry I didn't mean to rush, Renesmee," I looked at her, she gave me the same warm motherly smile that I had come to love, "we're going to take this slow, one step at a time." Relief washed through me as she said that, so smiling I asked her to continue. "My husband, Harry Clearwater, died a year, almost two, years ago – no it's alright, I've learned to live with it through time, I've started to see someone, his name is Charlie Swan he's the chief of police for the town." On that account I sort of feel sorry for Seth and Leah, "Our house is always crowded with the other, meaning Seth and Leah's friends."

Out food arrived, the waitress placed the our orders in front of use along with two glasses of water before turning and leaving, "She doesn't seem very happy." I said allowed, taking an observation of her.

"Hmm, she seems bored." Sue said taking a small bit out of her burger.

I looked down at mine; it looked greasy and not at all appealing. I held it between my finger tips and brought it to my mouth, taking a small bit. The moment the food touched my mouth I wanted nothing better to do than throw up, or possibly gag, probably both. It felt like eating a pile of rotten eggs, it also left a dry, dust feel to my mouth and hurriedly took a sip of my water, nearly drinking it all. Sue looked at me with a worried expression, "Is everything alright?" She asked setting her burger down.

"Um, I don't think I'm feeling too well, nerves." I tried to tell her, I knew telling her that the burger tasted like rotten eggs would sound beyond weird since she's eating the same one. Maybe I really am sick.

"Well you don't have to force yourself to eat, it's alright I understand."

Wanting to change the subject I asked, "Could you tell me more about the people where you live, you said your house is always crowded with Seth and Leah's friends? What are their names?"

Sue laughed, "Oh there's so many, well to start there's Jacob Black, he's Billy Black's son, his mother Sarah died when he was little. He has two older twin sisters Rachel and Rebecca. There's Sam Uley, he's the eldest of the group, then there's Embry Call, Seth and Leah, Jared, Collin, Brady and then Paul. Jared, Collin and Brady don't usually come around though; they have their own little group. The rest though bring their girlfriends and what not so the house usually gets very packed, and when they're not at our house, their at Sam's house. And Emily, his wife, will cook big meals for all of them. She's a nice girl."

"It sounds like you have your hands full." I said with a chuckle, she shrugged.

"Most times their good, but when things start to get out of hand I make them clean the house."

I snickered, "the poor boys, so can I ask you something," I asked with a sudden change of subject. She nodded, "I was wondering why you wanted to adopt if you have so many kids around you already, and you have your own kids who are still living at home. Why adopt me?"

"Well, truthfully, I wasn't planning on adopting you, or anyone for that matter. I was visiting my sister, who sometimes works with the little ones at the orphanage. I was with her one day and I saw you, after that I knew I had to take you home with me, it was like when I saw you I knew you where special."

My heart warmed with the love she just showed me, I felt tears prick at my eyes, I soon blinked them away. Getting up from my seat at the booth I walked around to her side and wrapped my arms around her hugging her close. "Thank you so much." I whispered pulling back after a moment.

Sue placed a soft hand on my cheek, "no, Renesmee, thank _you_." She stood up and placing some money on the table, "should we go? The food isn't all that great." I nodded and took her hand in mine as we walked out, going to our separate sides of the car and getting in. "I promise once we get home I'll make you a meal that's worth eating, what's your favorite food?"

I thought for a moment. "Strawberry waffles, no syrup."

She grinned while backing up, she turned to me momentarily, "well then, strawberry waffles it is then."

**A/N so any reviews for this chapter? I want to say **_**thank you **_**soooo much for all the Alerts and Subscribes I got for this story, it means a lot and of course the two reviews they were very nice I loved them :D Now let's try to get more this time! XD**

**Xoxo.**

**p.s. the next few chapters will be in Nessie's POV, and then it goes onto other's POV's and just a third person and so on. It's not just hers. I thought I should lie that out for you all ^_^ and again sorry for any mistakes.**

**p.p.s. sorry that the part with Edward and Bella wasn't totally correct from the movie, I' haven't watched it in awhile lol, but I tried so yeah.**


	3. Chapter 3

**I just want to state how sorry I am for not posting in a lifetime! OK so I'm exaggerating but whatever I'm a teenager I'm allowed. Anyways I have a reason I haven't written, our computer broke down so it's been MIA for about a week, and it's still not working properly so it's going back to Best Buy tomorrow (Saturday) hence why I'm writing this in a hurry tonight lol. So if this seems rushed I'm so, so, sooo sorry. Though all the same I hope you enjoy it :)**

"_My shadows the only one who walks beside me.  
My shadow haunts the only thing that's bleeding;  
sometimes I wish that one of them will find me.  
Till then I walk alone."_

The car pulled up to an old white house with water stains that could barely be seen behind the small green bushes. Two windows faced the road they had come up on, one on either side framing the porch. I peered out of my window still clearing the sleep away from eyes, I had fallen asleep again half-and-hour on the road, looking at the green that surrounded us. The sky was grey and cloudy, mist falling lightly to the ground as I stepped out of the car, stretching and rolling my head getting the cricks out and loosening my body.

I walked around the side of the car, closing the passenger door behind me as I went, and picked my suitcase up as Sue took it out of the trunk. I tilted my head while looking at the house. "Where are we exactly?" I asked not having paid attention to the Welcome to _ sign due to my lack of consciousness at the time.

Sue slammed the trunk shut and began the walk towards the house, me by her side. "La Push, it's the reservation, just outside of it is Forks." She explained taking her house key out as we walked up the porch steps. "The spare key by the way is on top of the door frame, "She said showing me the silver key, "I'll get you your own copy tomorrow when I go into town."

Sue pushed the faded white door open; I stepped in taking in the house. It was small but not cramped, old furniture graced the living room that was to the right of her, and an old wood long table sat in the middle of the dining room. I walked further in, the wheels of my suitcase loud against the creaky hardwood, stopping at the foot of the stairs and leaving my stuff to wait by the first step as I walked into, what I presumed to be the kitchen. I was right; Sue was standing by the counter checking the mail that sat on top.

Feeling awkward just standing there I cleared my throat, "ahem."

"Oh right, I'm sorry Renesmee. I'll have to have Leah show you your room, I have to start dinner. Seth gave me a note-" She held up the white slip with hurried writing scrawled over it, "-saying that everyone was coming over for dinner."

"It's alright, I understand. You did tell me that everyone congregated at your house most times."

Sue smiled with relief, "Thank you for understanding dear." She said before shouting loudly, "_Seth, Leah!_"

I heard two sets of feet rush from opposite sides, the steps pounding on the ceiling. A moment later both Seth and Leah entered, looking alarmed.

"OK what happen, did someone die?" Leah rushed out, blowing a piece of her long hair out of her face.

Seth nodded in turn, "Yeah what's up with the shouting, it's not like where hu- yo who's the chick? Wait, why is there a suitcase at the stairs I nearly tripped over it." He said raising a dark brow in question.

I watched Sue roll her eyes, "No, no one died Leah. And Seth Leah this Renesmee-"

"Nessie." I interjected.

"-Right, Nessie. And she's the girl I was talking about over the phone a week ago." Sue said, a ring to her voice as if trying to shake their memory.

I could tell Leah was puzzled for a moment before a dead look set of her pretty features; well it looks like she wasn't to please about my arrival.

"Oh right, the _special one._" She sneered.

I looked away biting my lip as I then watch Seth think for a moment. His look was a bit more welcoming, his face lit up as he grinned. "Yeah I remember. Cool, so how old are you?" He asked turning to me.

"Sixteen." I mumbled suddenly self-conscious of myself as Seth looked me up and down, a small smirk replacing the grin.

I was grateful to Sue as she soon pulled Seth aside. "You could have warned me on the phone," She said showing him the paper.

I listened only halfheartedly as Leah and I looked at one another then away again. It was awkward between us, she clearly didn't want me here and I clearly did not fit in at all. I sort of wished that the ground would swallow me up at that moment.

"Sorry mom." I heard Seth say sheepishly, and I was sure he was grinning.

Sue just groaned and moved over to my side. "Leah," She said putting her arm around my shoulder, "show Nessie to her room, alright. The bathroom and everything, I have to have a word with your brother while he helps me make dinner."

"_Mom _I said I was sorry. Please, please, _please _don't make me cook." He said with a grimace in his voice, and probably his face.

"Seth," She said with a sigh, "Go get the pasta, Nessie do you want anything to eat. I know I said I would make you some waffles. Would you still like them?"

I shook my head, my appetite having disappeared long ago. "It's alright, I'm not very hungry, I think I'll just go to bed early tonight if you don't mind."

"Oh no that's fine dear, I should have realized that you where tired, you slept almost the whole way."

Smiling I gave her a nodded of my head in thanks and a small smile. I started to follow Leah out of the kitchen before Sue stopped me.

"By the way Nessie, you have school in the morning." I cringed. "I'm sorry it's so soon and all but I said you would be in on Monday, today is Sunday. I already had Charlie buy you everything you would need, backpack and pens. Everything so you're all set. Also Charlie had a daughter about your height and size; he brought over some of her clothes for you to have. There washed so no worries, I think they'll fit but if there to big we can shrink them in the dryer."

My head started pounding and that feeling of wanting the earth to sallow me whole came back again. All I could do was nod weakly and walk out of the kitchen, Leah taking my bag as she walked up the stairs. The only sound was the _thunk-thunk-thunk_ of my suitcase hitting every step before quieting once again and rolling mutely down the hall.

We stopped in front of the door of my new bedroom. Leah swung the door open, letting go of the suitcase and walking to a door opposite of mine. "This is the bathroom, fifteen minutes max to each person in the morning and evening. Don't hog the hot water, it runs out quickly, keep it pretty temped. School starts at eight; I won't wake you up so you'll have to get yourself up." She said this duly before walking away her back stiff as a rod.

"Welcome home Ness." I muttered to myself as I walked into my bedroom, shutting the door behind me quietly.

The room was small but not cramped, just like the house was. The walls where white and there was a single window that looked over the green forest that resided next to the house. A dark wood desk was pushed against one wall with an old computer, that looked ancient, that sat on top. The same wood dresser was pushed near the door while a plain full length mirror hung next to it. A thin door sat next to the bed, I opened it to revel a tiny closet that held a few thick jackets and light sweaters.

The bed was a full and took up most of the space in the room, a thick purple quilt lay on top, a dark purple velvet creating patterned swirls on the spread. A single fluffy looking pillow sat against the wall in its all purple glory, contrasting against the white paint.

I pushed my suitcase over to the foot of my bed and unzipped it. I opened the dresser drawers, and sure enough the two bottom ones where filled with jeans and t-shirts, a few short sleeved and others long sleeved. I pulled my cloths out of my suitcase and started to fill the remaining three drawers, I stuffed my underwear into the top drawer and my jeans went into the next one down while the third one held my own shirts and pajamas.

Pushing my suitcase across the room I fit it into the cramped space of the closet compartment, it barely fit. With just enough room for me to shut the closet door.

My shoes where soon toed off and discarded at the end of my bed as I stripped my outfit and through it into a corner, pulling out my flannel pink and black pajama pans out along with a long sleeved white shirt I found in some of the clothes that Charlie had left me.

I walked over to the bed and laying my cheek down on the pillow, I curled into a ball on my side as I thought about Mandy and the gang back at the orphanage. A dim orange and yellow light filtered through my window as the sun began to set. I heard voices begun to fill the house with loud laughter and talking but I blocked it out, taking my silver iPod nano – that I had thrown onto the nightstand I had missed earlier – and shoving the small buds into my ears, letting the music pour through me as I stared at my shadow that danced across the opposite wall.

In that moment I felt two things: Scared and Alone.

In that moment I would have given anything to be somewhere else, if not then I would have given anything to have someone hold me tightly and tell me: It's going to be alright.

**Sorry it's shorter than the others, but I'm really tired and need to go to bed. Again sorry if it's a bit dry though I don't think I did too badly, let me know.**

**Also if there are any mistakes (more than most times) I'm sorry. Really I try, and me being tired does not help at all lol. **

**I won't be able to update until the computer gets fixed again because I don't trust any other computer but this one and my dad's laptop with my zip drive. But it shouldn't be too long of a wait.**

**Reviews are loved and cherished beyond belief, they keep me writing, plus the more you want an update the faster it will probably be lol. So review, review, review loves. **

**Xo-Saige**

**P.s. thank you to all whom reviewed the last chapters, and to the ones who favourited and subscribed. Also the Alerts, so thank you! :D**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys, I'm sorry I haven't posted in like 2 weeks. I came down with a really bad head cold that had me stuck in bed **_**for **_**2 weeks and I've just now gotten better. After that I caught the stomach flu along with the last legs of the head cold so yeah, forgive me for not posting sooner like I promised some of you?**

**Well I hope you enjoy this chapter, and soon Jake will have his own POV but not just yet. Till then, enjoy Nessie ^_^**

The first thing I noticed when I woke up the next morning was that my whole body ached. I had been in the same curled position all night, my legs were asleep and my back ached from being bent the whole night.

I got up carefully, stretching my body thoroughly, and walked over to the window. The sky was still a dark grey, the clouds forming a single ceiling over the earth; there was a thick fog that wafted through the area. I shivered a bit from the chill that had seeped into the room during the evening. Pulling my arms around myself I strode over to my dresser, pulling out my undergarments and favourite pair of distressed, ripped, skinny jeans and a black, fitted turtleneck.

After I collected my clothes for the day I made my way out of my room and towards the open door of the bathroom, shutting the door silently behind me and locking it. I made as little noise as possible, as to not wake the others who were still sound asleep, as I striped my nightwear and turned on the shower faucet. I fiddled with the knob a few times before getting the temperature to just how I wanted, before stepping under the scolding hot spray.

I relaxed for the first time since I had arrived in this house, letting the water work its way down my thin naked body, releasing the tension in my aching muscles. I rolled my head, working out the kinks before I worked some shampoo into my hair, loving the feel of my fingers messaging my scalp.

The time past faster than I wanted, it was far too soon before I realized I had to get out. There was noise from downstairs and grumbling from down the hall, grabbing my black bra and clipping the latch in the front closed, while I slid on my matching panties. I grabbed the jeans and slid them up my legs and over my hips, buttoning the front. The turtleneck was next as I pulled it on, the soft material warming my freshly washed skin. With no other thoughts, I threw my towel I had dried myself with, onto my pajamas and underwear I worn yesterday, bundling everything into my arms I opened the bathroom door quietly, peering out into the hall for a moment before making my way back into my room.

The feeling of guilt flooding my senses as I dropped the bundle in my arms, onto the still mad bed; why was I feeling guilty? For taking a shower? No, I think it was because I felt like a stranger in a stranger's home, like I had to sneak about without getting caught. It wasn't a feeling I enjoyed, this is my new home and I felt like a thief at midnight.

I sighed, closing my eyes and swallowing the lump in my throat, I had to get past this… if I didn't, I would forever feel like the thief.

The decision to call Mandy suddenly filled my mind, and with a sudden rush I jumped up from my bed and ran out of my room and down the stairs to the kitchen. I stopped just short of the door and quickly composed myself, walking the rest of the way into the room.

Seth and Leah where leaning against the kitchen counter, a plate in their hands, Sue was flipping something in a type of pan she was bent over. Both Seth and Leah looked up at me as I entered, pausing briefly before continuing their breakfast.

"Nessie?"

I looked over at Sue, "Yes?" I asked.

Sue put the contents of the pan onto a small plate and turned to me, "Breakfast, here." She said handing me the small plate.

I looked down at the food and smiled, there, sitting on the plate, was one large strawberry waffle, perfectly made to a golden brown. I picked at the edge, and putting the piece to my mouth, it was delicious, moist and sweet, a perfect combination. Before I could forget, I looked back up at Sue. "Do you have a phone I could use?" I asked while breaking off another piece of the waffle.

She nodded distractedly, and pointed absentmindedly to a phone, not taking her eyes off the daily news paper she was reading, that rested on the wall, the cored hanging to the floor. I walked over and grabbed the phone off the hook, resting my plate against the counter as I did so, and dialed Mandy's number for her new cell phone she just bought only a few months back.

The number rang for a few moments, before she answered with a dull, "_Hello?"_

"What's wrong with you? Did you have a fight with Michael?" I asked through the phone.

"_OMIGOSH, Nessie! How are you? _ Is everything alright, how is the family? Are they treating you alright, because if they're not I can come down there-"

"Jeez Mands, one at a time," I said giggling slightly, her voice cheering my guilty mood up instantly.

I could hear her give an exasperated sigh on the other end, _"You're just to slow to keep up." _She said with a short laugh.

"Oh yes, I am _so _slow. Just like that time when I kicked your ass in March, when Michael wanted to hold a race. How many yards did I win by again? Care to refresh my memory?" I asked with a soft snort. "And don't think I can't tell your rolling your eyes now."

"_OK fine, so you're not slow. But seriously Ness, what's up? How is the new family?"_

A smile touched my lips at the concern in her voice, "Nothing is really up, but did you know that Sue is Native-American? I'm living on a reservation, so far it's been ok, I live by a forest, it's really pretty you would love it here Mands. The family is good," I snuck a peak at the others before continuing in a lower voice, "Sue has a son and a daughter, Seth and Leah, Seth is the same age as you and I while Leah is eighteen.

Seth is ok, I don't really know much about him to be able to judge, but I don't think Leah likes me very much. We'll see what happens in the future. Sue has a boyfriend named Charlie, I haven't met him yet but I have a feeling I will soon. He gave me some of his daughter's clothes; I guess she left them behind when she moved out or something."

"_So you're doing ok then?"_

"Yeah… I'm doing alright. "

"_Good," _She said in a warm voice, _"hey look, I have to go, the bitch is about to bust a nut."_

I laughed, "Ok, I'll talk to you later Mands."

"_Take care of yourself kid. I'll call to check up on you soon."_

The click on the other end sounded and I hung up, placing the phone back in its place. My stomach gave a small growl and I shook my head while looking down at it, "Oh be quiet, I'm going to feed you." I said to my body while picking up my, momentarily forgotten, plate and breaking off a piece of the waffle. "Happy?" It didn't reply. "That's what I thought."

"Nessie, now that you're off the phone, I need to talk to you." Sue said looking at me as I went back over to main group, only Seth and Sue remained, Leah having probably left while I was on the phone. I waited patiently for her to continue. "I have to leave right now, so I won't be driving you to school, Seth will be."

"Don't worry," Seth interjected, "I'm a good driver. I've only gotten into a few minor accidents; no one has died so far."

I gave him a small smile, praying he was only joking.

"Seth, knock it off, don't scare her. He's kidding Nessie, he knows if he ever got into an accident he would have his car taken away." I saw Seth roll his eyes and mutter incoherently under his breath, "Now your backpack is by the door, Charlie dropped it off last night when he came by. It has everything in it, notebooks, pens, and your new school books. You should be all settled for school. Meaning, Seth, you guys have to leave in ten minutes so I suggest you get ready." She leaned over and gave her son a kiss on the cheek, who promptly whipped at his skin, and then gave me one along with an encouraging squeeze on my shoulder. "I hope you have a wonderful day at school Nessie. I'll see you tonight." With that she walked around us and out of the kitchen, a few seconds later we heard the sound of keys and then the front door slam.

"You know," Seth stared, "she's really happy you're here. She told everyone about you last night, and when I say everyone, I mean every single person who showed up… which would be everyone." He laughed. "Why don't you go get your shoes, and then meet me by the car that's outside? I'll be out in a few minutes."

I nodded and left, walking up the stairs once again that morning, and down the hall into my room. Soon after I shut my door, I sauntered towards the small closet and opened it, looking down at my suitcase I had stuffed into it, I opened the zipper in the front, digging my hand deep into the pocket until I felt the chain of the silver necklace I had put in there, it had been the first thing I had packed. The chain was thin silver and at the end hung a delicate flower, shaped into a Baby's Breath, a single small blue stone sat in the center of the thin curved petals.

I lifted the chain over my head, moving my hair as I did so, and straitened the necklace so I sat on my chest gently. I walked over and grabbed a pair of socks from the top drawer of the dresser before I pulled on my shoes, ankle high, black boots that went over my jeans, which I had worn yesterday. I stared at my reflection in the full length mirror, sighing as I did so.

This was as good as it was going to get, I said to myself, combing my bronze hair with my nimble fingers. After a minute or two I gave up and grabbed the hair brush from on top of the dresser, having remembered I had placed it there the night before. Running the brush through my hair, I brushed it in till there were no more tangles, and it shone brightly.

I grabbed a thick, hooded, black jacket from the closet and walked out of my room, making my way to the front door, grabbing the dark purple backpack on the way, and out into the cold morning air.

I shivered absentmindedly and walked over to the beat up, '57 Ford truck and leaned my back against it, waiting for Seth.

It wasn't long before he emerged from the house, the slam of the door bring my attention towards him. He sauntered over in an easy manner, grinning in my direction he walked around to the other side of the truck. "Hop in." He said before climbing into the front seat.

I really hope he really hasn't had any accidents, ones that Sue doesn't know about. Taking a deep breath I opened the passenger door and slid in.

Seth pulled to a stop, parking his truck in the La Push High School parking lot. Students milled around the entrance, talking to one another about their weekend. Seth turned to me with a smile, "Don't worry, we don't _bite,_" He said with a secret smirk. "Admissions office is the first door on the left when you enter the school. I have to go meet up with my friends, will you be ok?"

_Bite_? What did he mean? "Yeah, I'll be fine, thanks for the ride." He nodded and got out. I watched him jog over to a group of guys, all whom I noticed where very hot, and not a bit out of shape. Biting my bottom lip I shook my head, clearing the thoughts that suddenly invaded it, and got out. The door squeaked as I shut it.

Students turned to glance at me as I made my way up towards the school building. Whispers started to erupt as I walked up the stone steps. Whispers I could hear all too clearly:

"Who is she?" "Why is she here?" "_Look_ at her, what is she doing at _this_ school?"

I ignored them all, even though a pain hit my heart at the thought of being an outcast, before I was even through the blue metal doors.

The halls where crowded with teenagers, they shoved passed me with odd looks, heading towards their lockers. I kept my eyes forward as I made my way down the hall, finally coming up to the Admissions office. Pushing forward I walked through the door and into the small room.

A lady with black and grey hair twisted at the top of her head, looked up at me as I entered. "Hello can I help you?"

I moistened my dry lips and nodded, "Yeah I'm new here, Renesmee Carlie, Sue Clearwater-"

"Oh yes, yes. Sue said she had adopted. So you're her?" I nodded. "Well welcome to La Push High, this is your class schedule," She said handing me a piece of paper; I glanced at it, noticing I had History first with Mr. Hawk, I looked up as the bell rang, "you better get to class dear, but before you do, please sign your name here, please." I took the pen she offered and scrawled my name where she had pointed to. "Mr. Hawk's class is just down the hall third door on the right."

The warning bell rang as I exited the office; I hitched my backpack farther up my shoulder and proceeded to head towards my first class.

The butterflies threatened to burst from me as I stood in front of the misted pane glass window of the History classroom. It was nerve wracking as I pushed the door open, its well oiled hinges not making a sound as it swung open. Mr. Hawk , I assume, looked at me once and then again in surprise, I couldn't blame him, it's not like I look like any of the other students, with my lighter hair and ivory skin complexion, it was no wonder people kept whispering as I past them this morning.

"Hi," I said shyly, "I'm Renesmee, I'm new here."

Mr. Hawk looked down at his roll sheet and nodded, "yes right here, Renesmee Carlie, correct?"

"Yes sir."

"Well welcome Renesmee, if you will just take a seat by Mr. Black, Black stand up, there you go, today I just want you to take notes, ok?"

"Yes sir," I said once again as he sat down at his desk. I faced the class, all eyes on me; I felt like an animal in a zoo, I'm the main freak attraction… the only one of my kind.

"Hey."

I looked at the person who talked, it was a guy with dark brown eyes and black hair that was trimmed short, his skin was sun kissed, his body was well muscled and I could tell that it was from natural causes and not from weights at a gym. In simple, he was gorgeous.

I smiled and made my way between the desks to the empty one that stood beside his. "Hi."

He nodded in my direction, "Hey, Jacob Black."

"Renesmee Carlie, though Carlie isn't my last name."

He flashed a smile in my direction, showing off a set of perfectly straight white teeth, "Well it's nice to meet you Renesmee Carlie."

I smiled back, "You to Jacob. By the way, you can just call me Nessie."

**So how was it? Was it boring? I'm sorry if it was, I'm tired (no excuse) so yeah not that matters, if I'm tired I shouldn't be writing, so I guess I'm not that tired lol. I hope it wasn't too dull, the next one won't be. **

**I don't plan on having a song for every chapter, but if there is a song for a particular chapter than I will post a bit of it in the story. :)**

**I'm going to be posting this on and I have had a banner made for this story which is awesome, and even though she has not read this story I still would like to credit her on here as well as on So thank you Paula for being a wonderful banner artist. :D**

**Reviews are my sunshine, so please make me happy and take all the grey clouds away and review loves, you know you want to. Tell me if you liked it or not, what you thought about it and so on. **

**I also want to thank, once again, All the people who Subscribed, favourited, added to their alerts and to those who reviewed. So Thank You guys so much. **

**Xoxo-SS **

**p.s. sorry for any mistakes, punctual or grammatical.**


	5. Chapter 5

History wasn't really anything new for me; I had learned everything they we're learning now last year, so for most of the class I just doodled on the front of my notebook, not paying full attention. I was grateful when the bell finally rang signaling the end of class.

I gathered all my books together and got up form my seat making my way through the crowded room and into the hallway. Closing my eyes briefly I sighed trying to shake the sleep that had settled on my mind while I had sat in class. After a moment of just standing there I looked either way down the hall trying to figure out where to go, but fortunately I felt a hand on my shoulder and I turned to find Jacob standing behind me.

With a smile I said, "Hey."

"Hey Nessie, you sort of just bolted from the class." He said with a small laugh.

"Yeah… sorry I just had to get out of the class. I already learned everything last year so its nothing new to me." I said with a shrug.

Jake made an 'oh' sound and then chuckled, "Well looks like you can be my tutor then." I looked at him funny. "I'm near failing." Oh. "What do you say? Care to be my teacher, miss?"

I blushed lightly and cursed myself for doing so, "Sure why not, though I'm not sure how much help I will be."

He just shook his head and waved off the remark, "I'm sure you'll be fine." He said peering down at the list I held in my hands, "You have Chemistry next, the same as me… actually…." He pulled the slip from my hands and stared at it. "…You have all of my classes, huh. Guess I'm just lucky then." He said with a warm smile. I couldn't help but blush lightly again. Seriously, what is wrong with me?

The second bell rang and Jake nodded to the left, turning down the hall as he did, "Come one we're going to be late and if we are Mr. Herman will be pissed, but just between you and I Mr. Herman looks like a pink butt face baboon when he is." He snickered while leading me through the lessening crowd.

I smiled slightly as I made my way through the halls, feeling an inch tall as I did. The looks hadn't lessened and I wasn't surprised they hadn't, I had only been here for two hours. Though hopefully by tomorrow the shock will wear off….

Jake took my hand and pulled me through the open door way and into the class. The smell of chemicals was strong causing my eyes to tear up for a moment before my nose got use to the smell.

"Mr. Herman this is Renesmee Carlie, she's a new student here."

A short, rounding, squished face balding man looked up from his desk and peeked at me from over his wireless glasses. "Hi…." I said quietly, giving a small wave, while partially standing behind Jake.

"Miss Carlie?"

"Nessie, please." I said stepping around Jake's solid form and coming up to the desk.

Mr. Herman hummed while making a face at me as he looked me up and down. I made an uncomfortable sound and took a step back, Jake seeing this stepped in. "I'll just let her have the stool next to me, Sarah can move."

"Huh? Oh yes right, you might as well sit next to Mr. Black, Renesmee." He said pushing his glasses up his shiny nose. "Jennings!" He barked. A girl with brownish black hair looked up from a chat she was having with her friend. "You're moving next to Craig." Sarah scowled and looked at me with a glare, I gave her a small hesitant smile she just looked away and stalked over to a short pimpled face boy in the back.

I walked toward the only two empty seats left and waited for Jake to sit in his so I could know which was mine. As I slid into my seat and dropped my bag at my feet a hand shot out and I caught the persons wrist in my hand as I saw it from the corner of my eye.

"Whoa… good reflexes," Said an impressed voice next to me. I looked to find a guy with cut short black hair, light brown eyes and a skin color similar to Jacob's, only he wasn't as muscularly fit but more trimmed down, and I could tell he was shorter than Jake but only by a couple inches.

I heard Jake laugh next to me, "This is Paul Nessie, Paul, this is the newcomer Renesmee."

"Though just call me Nessie, please." I said letting go on Paul's wrist and he pulled back rubbing it lightly, I cringed a bit, hoping I hadn't hurt him.

"Paul is a year older but he flunked Chem. Last year so he's stuck with the 11th graders." Jake said with a snicker.

A pencil flew past my head and nearly it Jake's but he dogged at the last second. "Shut up Black." Paul said making a face at the younger before turning to me and holding out his hand, "Its nice to meet you Nessie, how do you like it here so far?"

I thought for a moment, "Err, well people seem to have a slight problem with staring."

Paul laughed lowly, "Yeah they do tend to stare allot when something is different."

I just shrugged, hopelessly lost on how to respond, though just as he was about to speak again Mr. Herman came around his desk to face the class.

"Today we will be learning about blood cells…." I cringed at the thought of blood but listened as he went on, "…If you will look to the front of your counters you will find two needles in packages, one for each of you along with two slides." He started walking up the rows of tables, looking at each of us. "Now I want you to take you're needles and poke you're finger tip, enough to make is bleed, when it does take your slide and put the blood in the center. After place the slide under your microscope and take turns observing what you find, what you see and write it down. We will be observing the blood cells and bacteria in your blood stream.

"Now if any of you have an issue with fainting or becoming nauseous at the sight of blood then please let me know, other than that, begin."

My stomach churned at the thought of blood but something was different then sickening feeling I was expecting, I brushed it off and reached for the only needle left as Jake took his and took the needle out of its wrapper. As I took mine out I looked at Jake and Paul and watched as they looked at each other with smirks.

I raised an eyebrow at both of them as Paul spoke first. "First one to get all five?"

Jake smirked and nodded, "Loser buys lunch?"

"You're on."

Without warning the two gouged at their finger tips one by one with the point of the sharp needle, I watched as Jake and Paul finished and look at each other with confusion before turning to me. "Who won?"

"It was a tie."

Paul swore, "Well shit, that sucks because I forgot my lunch money."

Jake laughed, "Seriously dude? Ah that sucks… to bad for you."

I gave Paula sympathetic smile, "I would offer to share my lunch but like you I forgot to even remember one, let alone-" I was cut off as a sudden lurch to my stomach cut me short, my mouth parted slightly and gave a small audible gasp as my mouth watered at smell that took over my senses. I could feel my pupils dilate as I looked down at Jakes bleeding hand and then around the class as everyone poked at their skin.

It was like nothing before, the blood in the room appeared like crystal red drops of cherry. I could feel myself stand up not bothering to answer the questions Paula and Jake asked me, I couldn't answer if I tried… I was in simple, bloody thirsty. My throat clenched and my mouth gasped out a breath of air as I went to stand in front of the Sarah girl. She looked up at me with a weird look.

"What?" She snapped, but it went deaf on my ears as my blood rushed through my veins and pounded through my head. What was I doing? I can't control my body, _what am I doing_? It was as if my body had a mind of its own and my hand reached out for Sarah….

A hand grasped my shoulder tightly and pulled me out my trance with a jolt. "Nessie!" I swallowed thickly and turned to find Jacob staring down at me with a hard frown and a worried face.

"…Ah…I… uh… th…." I couldn't make any words form as I tried to speak, to explain… with that was possible, because I didn't have a clue as to what just happen. I gave a bewildered shake of my hand, motioning with my hands. He just nodded and pulled me away from a glaring Sarah.

I could feel the whole class stare at us, at me, as he steered me in front of Mr. Herman. "Sir, I'm going to take Nessie to the infirmary, she's not feeling too well." Mr. Herman passed him a yellow slip that read "Hall Pass" and gestured to the door.

As Jacob rested an arm over my shoulder in a protective manner, I looked once more over my shoulder and at the classroom, the student all staring at me like I was… again… the main freak attraction at the zoo, though this time I didn't know why. I saw Paul giving me an odd look before he glanced away and with that I let myself be steered out of the room and down the hall.

….

The infirmary was simple to say the least with white walls and stainless steel counters, that were obviously sterilized along with glass cabinets that contained medicine and jars, glasses and containers of other contents.

Jake steered me towards the chair that lay near a single small desk that was pushed against the wall. I sat with my head hanging down, my hands clasped in my lap. I heard Jake give heavy sigh as he came to kneel in front of me.

"Nessie…?" I didn't respond, he sighed again, "Look do you know what happen in class?" I just shook my head mutely. What was I suppose to say? That I had a sudden urge to drink the poor girl back there dry? No I just kept my mouth shut and didn't look up.

A door opened and Jake stood up looking at the nurse who entered.

"What seems to be the problem?" She asked in a soft clear voice, I looked up and saw a fairy like woman with black hair that was spiked up into a pixie and dark golden brown eyes. I blinked at her beauty and openly looked at her with awe.

She smiled at me when she saw me looking and walked over to me, "I presume you're the patient?" I shrugged absentmindedly. She just smiled again, "I'm Alice Whitlock, how do you do…?"

"Renesmee Carlie, but just call me Nessie, it's what I prefer." I said, finding my voice.

A look of emotion passed quickly over her features but was gone the next moment before I could peg what it was, "It's a pleasure Nessie. Now let me take a look at you." She pulled out a pocket flashlight from the pocket on her white doctor's coat. "Open your eyes wide for me sweetie- thank you." She shone the light into my eyes and I tried not to squint as the light passed in front of my pupils.

"Hmm… you're pupils are fully dilated." She put away her flashlight with a click and pulled out a large looking Popsicle stick and told me to open and I did. "You're throat is enclosed…." She threw away the stick. "Can you explain to me what happen in class?"

What was with this question? "I don't know how to answer, I'm sorry. It just happened and I don't know what exactly was happening…." Alice nodded her head thoughtfully though I could tell behind her open features she was thinking of something I don't think I wanted to know.

"Um, I don't think I should go back to class."

She nodded and turned away from me as I stood up and walked over to Jake. "Right," She pulled two pieces of paper form her desk drawer and wrote something on it. "Here are two absent slips, dismissing you from school today. I think, Jake, you should just get her away from her for awhile. Show her around." She handed the slips to Jake, "Sue adopted you, right?" I nodded, "Well then I'll let Seth know what happened and make sure he picks up your home work Jake, and I'll call Sue to let her know your ok, ok Nessie?"

I gave her a grateful smile. "Thank you. I don't think I could confront the rest of the day after what happened." I said truthfully.

Alice nodded understandingly. "Yeah, well if what happened today happens again, just come see me and tell me what happened. Ok?"

"Yeah… I will. Thanks Miss. Whitlock."

"Alice."

I nodded. "Alice."

…

**OK so first off let me state at how SORRY I am that I have not posted in about 2 months. :\  
I've been busy with school and of course Christmas shopping, along with my manuscripts that I'm getting published next year. Anyways I'm actually satisfied with this chapter and I hope you guys are too. :)**

**And yes it's ALICE! Yay!**

**Thank you for the people who reviewed for the last chapter, it meant allot to me.  
I won't be able to post for about a month due to the fact that I have a stupid deadline for one of my manuscripts, oh and my birthday on the 1****st**** of Jan! I'm going to be 17! :D**

**Though if I can write the next chapter sooner and perhaps fit it in, then I will defiantly do so. :)**

**Anyways again I hope you guys liked this chapter, I want to wish all of you a Happy Christmas and if you don't celebrate or if you celebrate something else then Happy Holidays! :D And a Happy New Years!**

**Xoxo- Saige**

**p.s. sorry for any mistakes haha. :\**


End file.
